


A Guide for Christmas

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: In which our boys discover that dreams really can come true.  (Don't you just love fanfiction?)  ;)
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Gift Exchange





	A Guide for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Patt!

**A Guide for Christmas**  


**A Gift for Patt (PattRose)**  


**Blair:**  


Blair jogged up the steps to the entrance of Hargrove Hall, exchanging cheerful greetings with friends as he passed. Although he seemed to be as bouncy as usual – the perpetual ‘Energiser Bunny’ to which he was fondly compared – he was, in fact less than his normal hyperactive self. The reason for his recent fatigue wasn’t something he resented. Well, not too much. Only insofar as his already full schedule was now stretched to the limit, and there were only so many hours in a day. 

For some time now he had been juggling his responsibilities to Rainier along with riding with Jim as much as possible, his dedication to his sentinel uppermost in his mind and priorities. However, as he had tried to explain to Jim, now there was someone else who had a right to a share of his time, and that meant less to spend at the PD where he would prefer to be. 

Christa McNemany was a fellow TA and good friend who had willingly stepped in to cover Blair’s classes when he was working with Jim on various cases, and now it was time for payback. She had been involved in a serious automobile accident with a drunk driver, and had been badly injured. Although expected to make a full recovery in time, for now she was undergoing physiotherapy to learn to walk again, and was going to be out of action for at least this whole term. So of course Blair could do no less than offer to take over her workload for as long as necessary. 

The trouble was that he had so wanted to spend more time with Jim, not less, because he had had great plans for the upcoming festive season. Although whether Jim would understand and reciprocate was another matter, and he was trying determinedly not to dwell on that possibility. 

Arriving at Artefact Storage Room 3, he let himself in and took a moment to gaze fondly around his cluttered little ‘home from home’. Since office space for lowly TAs was at a premium, he had checked out the storage rooms and decided that this one was the most promising. He had gradually moved himself and his stuff in, and when no one complained, he claimed it for his own. He furnished it with cast-off items from other departments, and a friend in IT had even provided him with a land line and internet connection for his PC and laptop, so he wanted for nothing. And it surely beat ‘hot desking’ with another TA in some cramped closet elsewhere. Yes, it suited him very well, and he couldn’t help but recall the first time Jim had visited. _Man, but that had been something else!_

The struggling, newly online sentinel had been less than enthused by Blair’s initial attempt at explaining the phenomenon to him, and Blair could still recall his thoughts and feelings when the big cop had pinned him up against the wall in frustrated anger and irritation. Yes, Blair had been scared somewhat, but he had also felt an unexpected excitement, knowing that Jim’s reactions were down to fear and confusion rather than a real desire to hurt him. And the feel of those hands on him had been _hot!_

He had known then and there that all he wanted to do was help Jim, and by doing so, earn himself his much-desired doctorate. 

Except that the doctorate had lost its appeal lately in favour of wanting to keep Jim for himself. And the pity of it was that he wasn’t at all sure Jim was – or ever would be – on the same page. 

He was distracted from his musings by a knock on the door which preceded the entrance of his student helper. Rebecca Miller, or Becca, as she preferred to be called, was a happy girl, and a very good and efficient helper. Blair grinned at her, his face lighting up in genuine pleasure. He was very fond of her, and appreciated all her hard work on his behalf. However, although he was aware that she had more than a passing attraction to him, he couldn’t or wouldn’t reciprocate. 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty and vivacious – she was. And it wasn’t because she had followed in the footsteps of a certain Maya Carasco – which she had. It was simply that Blair’s interests lay elsewhere, in the form of a buff, irascible but extremely attractive hunk of sentinel cop, and recently he had had less and less time or inclination for casual dalliance with the opposite sex. 

“Morning, Blair! I’ve got those copies of the test papers for your Anth 101 here, and also the notes for Christa’s first lecture. I’ve updated hers and your timetables, and it looks like you might actually get away a bit earlier today.” 

Blair’s grin widened further as he took the stack of papers from her arms. “Becca, you’re a star, girl! I seriously don’t know how I’d manage without you! I can only keep up with this workload because of your efficiency, and I truly appreciate it. But I gotta say that the Christmas break can’t come too soon!” 

Becca beamed at him, almost preening at his heart-felt compliments. She knew by now that she had little chance of a romantic relationship with Blair – heck, she’d seen him with Jim often enough to realise that there was no contest – but she still adored her beloved ‘Teach’, and would do anything to make his life easier. He was such a generous soul, and deserved her support. 

“De nada, Teach! But I agree. I’m really looking forward to Christmas myself. Are you going to be spending it at home with Jim?” she asked archly, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Blair chuckled at her good-natured questioning, although internally he sighed despondently. “To be honest, I don’t know, Becca. I mean, cops tend to get distracted by their job even during the festive season, so I doubt if Jim’s planning to try and take time off.” 

Of course, what he didn’t say was that Jim never took time off over Christmas, because his best friend and roomie didn’t ‘do’ Christmas, so always volunteered to work over the holiday. It was just that he had been so hoping to persuade Jim to change his routine for once, except that he had had so little time recently to work on his friend. And he’d probably already left it too late. 

Nevertheless, he refused to be too downhearted. He was and always had been a ‘glass half full’ type of guy, so it wasn’t in him to give up without a fight. 

Becca studied him carefully for a moment before saying kindly, “I’m sure it’ll work out OK, Blair. I have a feeling for these things, and I just know that everything will be all right.” 

Blair returned her gaze with a slight smile. Despite her comparative youth, sometimes her insight and maturity startled him, and he realised just how much her own optimism cheered him up. 

“Thanks, kiddo. That’s good of you to say, and I appreciate your support. But now I’d best get on. Lectures wait for no man – or woman!” and in comfortable accord they left the office together to go their own ways for the rest of the morning.  


\------------------------  


**Jim:**  


**Same morning, MCU bullpen:**  


Scowling ferociously at the screen of his innocent computer, Jim ground his teeth in frustration as he worked on the report that was presently driving him nuts. His labour-intensive ‘hunt and peck’ typing style was hardly conducive to the production of a timely and satisfactory result, and not for the first time he wished that Blair was here to do it for him. The young man was way more computer literate than most folks in the department, and his typing speed and accuracy beat anyone else’s, barring perhaps that of Rhonda, Simon’s much-prized secretary. And as for his imagination, well, let’s just say that his compositions were a joy to behold – and to read. Even Simon was moved to say that they were a vast improvement on his detective’s curt efforts, which were succinct to a fault. It wasn’t that Jim _couldn’t_ do better if he was of a mind to – he did have a college degree after all – but he considered himself to be an action man, and time wasted typing up reports could be better spent chasing down the bad guys in his not-so-humble opinion. 

It was at times like these that he knew only too well that he should appreciate Blair’s efforts far more than he made out, but that in itself didn’t make him feel any better. He didn’t want to depend so much on the kid, certain that it must only be temporary at best, believing that as soon as Blair had those much-desired three letters after his name, he would surely leave to pursue his academic career. After all, he did have a life outside of the PD, and even though Jim was sure that Blair would always make time for him should he be needed, it would be nothing like their present comfortable relationship. 

The trouble was that Blair had gotten under his skin and into his life on all levels, and now he wasn’t here as much, Jim missed him more than he cared to admit. The better part of him realised that it was selfish of him, but the fact remained that his life was so much richer for Sandburg’s presence in it, and he should be grateful for what he already had. 

Nevertheless, telling himself that and living with the reality of it was not something he wanted to do, especially as his senses were so much harder to control without Blair to help ground him, and his temper during his guide’s extended absence had deteriorated dramatically. So much so, in fact, that his colleagues were beginning to give him a wide berth whenever he entered the bullpen, never knowing just what frame of mind their surly comrade might be in at any given time. 

And it certainly never occurred to him that he might actually be jealous of the fact that someone other than him should have a claim on his friend’s time and attention, however deserving the cause. 

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a bellow issuing forth from Simon’s office, demanding his presence. His frown deepening, he obeyed with somewhat ill-grace, wondering what the hell he had done wrong now. 

As soon as he closed the door behind him, one look at Simon’s glowering expression was enough to warn him that he was deep in the proverbial up to his neck. Standing rigidly at attention in front of his boss’ desk, he felt rather like a schoolboy awaiting punishment, or perhaps a soldier about to receive a monumental dressing down from his commanding officer. The thought almost made him smile. Almost. And then Simon sighed deeply and began to speak. 

“OK, Jim. No need for the military posturing, detective. But we do need to talk, man, so take a seat. And that wasn’t a request, Detective!” he added sharply when a slightly mulish expression flashed briefly across Jim’s patrician features. 

Relaxing slightly, Jim did as he was bid, his lips twisting in a wry grimace as he replied somewhat reluctantly, “Sorry, sir. Not been a particularly good morning so far, up to my neck in paperwork!” 

Simon offered him a sardonic smirk as he snipped back, “Since when was it ever, Jim? And since you don’t have your willing sidekick here to do it for you, you must be feeling the pressure, huh? 

“But that’s not all, I’m sure. Because I have to tell you that I’ve compiled quite the list of complaints about your behaviour recently, and I don’t like it! You always were a short-tempered asshole before Sandburg came along, and now it seems as if you’re reverting to type, and I’m not having it! Shit, man, even Rhonda’s mentioned how short you were with her yesterday afternoon, and Blake down in Forensics says that you can forget asking him to put a rush on evidence for you in future as a favour. You can wait your turn like everyone else from now on. 

“So, what have you got to say for yourself Jim? Is it because your senses are playing up without Sandburg here to ‘ground’ you, or whatever he does? And just when is he coming back, because I gotta say that without him, you’re seriously affecting the morale of my team!” 

Jim frowned at that, even though he had to admit that Simon probably had a point. But he didn’t have to like it, so he growled, “Are you suggesting that I can’t do my job without having Sandburg hold my hand? I was a good detective before the senses, and I still am, sir! And I can’t help it if the others can’t accept me as I am.” 

Simon returned his recalcitrant subordinate’s scowl, knowing only too well Jim’s tendency to go on the offensive as soon as he considered himself to be under any sort of threat or criticism. 

“No one’s saying that you aren’t, Jim. But I’m still saying that right now you’re like a bear with a sore head, and it can’t go on. And if Sandburg’s presence here is what it takes for you to chill out, then I’d sure like to know where he’s gotten to lately. Because something’s biting you in the ass, and we’re all catching the flak!” 

Jim deflated at that, knowing that his boss and friend had the right of it, and also that he had not just Jim’s welfare at heart, but also that of his whole team. Rubbing his face with his hands, he looked up and met Simon’s gaze steadily, but with a hint of sheepishness. Time to ‘fess up. 

“OK, sir. I take your point. Even if I don’t have to like it! I’ll apologise to Rhonda, and to anyone else I’ve offended, and try and keep a lid on my temper, OK? And yes, you’re right insofar as I do miss Sandburg’s presence here – and not just to do my typing! I keep telling myself that I can control my senses well enough without him with me constantly, but it’s not entirely true. Yes, my control is pretty good now, and zones are rare these days, but it comes so much more easily when he’s there. It’s like I don’t have to try so hard, because I know he’s got my back. 

“But hell, Captain, what am I supposed to do when he’s not here anymore? I mean, I know he’s been deliberately delaying handing in anything for his paper, but it can’t go on indefinitely. Sooner or later his diss committee is going to get tough with him, and then where will I be? 

“So I’m trying to learn to do without him here all the time, for his sake as well as for my own. And that fact that he’s got so much more on his plate at the moment seemed like a good opportunity to practice. 

“And I’m hating it!” he ended with a sigh. 

“Yeah, I can see that!” Simon murmured, not unsympathetically. “But for a start, Jim, what is it that’s taking up all his time right now so that he doesn’t have time for you? Because I have to say that it’s not like him.” 

Jim smiled a little sadly then. “No, it’s not, Simon. But this time there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s taken on the workload of a fellow TA who was involved in a car accident. Not only is it something he’d volunteer for anyway; soft-hearted soul that he is; but it’s especially important to him because it’s a friend who has stepped in for him on several occasions when he’s been working with me, so he reckons that he owes her.” 

Simon looked thoughtful at that. “Yeah, that would be Blair, for sure. And I suppose he’s trying to cover all bases and running himself ragged doing it, huh? Which is why I’ll bet you’ve told him that you can do without him for a while, am I right?” 

Jim ducked his head at that. “Er, yes sir. I thought I was doing us both a favour by taking a bit of the pressure off him while getting some practice in at managing by myself. But it seems to have backfired on me, I guess. 

“But it is what it is, and it won’t get any better, so I’d better get used to it.” 

Simon sat back then, studying Jim speculatively. “You know, Jim, I think you’re doing the kid a disservice there. OK, so he’s short of time for you at the moment, but what makes you think he’ll ever leave you? He worships the ground you walk on, my man, and hangs on every word you say. 

“Just as he deflates like a burst balloon when you criticise him for some little thing. 

“Can you really not see what the rest of us can, Jim? That boy loves you, man, and I’d go even further. I’d say that he’s _in love_ with you, Jim. And I sure as hell hope that you won’t take it out on him just because I can’t keep my mouth shut!” 

To say that Jim was completely flabbergasted would be an understatement. Blair was _in love_ with him? Could it really be? And was he the only one who didn’t seem to be able to see it? It almost seemed too good to be true, and he realised that he was terrified of finding out one way or the other just in case it wasn’t after all. And he knew in his heart of hearts that it was something he’d desired for some while now, but was too pig-headed to admit it. 

But did he have the courage to confront Blair? Or was he setting himself up for a fall? _Gods, but he felt scared shitless!_

Eventually looking up to meet Simon’s slightly concerned gaze again, he grinned ruefully and said, “You know, sir, now I know why you get paid the big bucks! I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t something I’d like to be true, but it seems as if I haven’t been able to see what’s been right in front of my nose. But if it is true, does that change how you think of me? Of us?” 

Simon smiled a little sadly then. “No, Jim. Not personally, anyway. I like the kid, although I’ll deny it if you ever tell him so. He’s been good for you; and good for the department too; and I for one can’t believe he’d give it all up without a very good reason. 

“So I guess it’s up to you to give him an even better reason to stay, huh? _Talk_ to him, Jim, as soon as possible, OK? And look. This is an offer I don’t make lightly, so think on it! You never take time off over Christmas, man, and it’s time you exercised your seniority for once. If you want it this year, you’ve got it, so how about making the kid’s day and spending the holiday together?” 

Jim’s smile spread slowly over his face as he considered Simon’s suggestion. Why not? Blair had already dropped a hint or two about spending the holiday at home, although Jim hadn’t taken much notice at the time. But right now the thought was positively appealing, and surely his friend and roomie deserved a bit of a celebration? Especially if he was soon to become even more to Jim? 

Grinning widely now, he said, “Thanks, sir. Simon. It’s a nice idea, and I think I’ll take you up on it. If you’re right, and I play my cards right, this might well be a Christmas neither Blair nor I will ever forget!” 

Simon grinned back briefly before growling, “Fine, Jim, but don’t you have some paperwork to be getting on with?” 

And Jim sketched him a jaunty salute as he left the office to do just that, the task no longer seeming to be quite so onerous.  


\-------------------  


**That evening, the loft:**  


Jim checked his watch for the umpteenth time, a concerned frown creasing his brow. He had been expecting his partner to return well before now, knowing that Blair had finished at Rainier a bit earlier than expected, but as yet he hadn’t shown. Obviously something must have come up, but Blair normally tried to let him know if he was going to be delayed, and this time there had been nothing. No message on the answering machine, and no calls to Jim’s cell phone either. And knowing Blair’s reputation for being something of a trouble magnet, Jim couldn’t help but worry that something was amiss. And tonight of all nights Jim really wanted him to be there. Because he had screwed his nerve up to actually do as Simon told him to – to talk to his friend and partner and try to clear the air between them. Enough to figure if there really was a possibility of a lasting relationship, even if it was a platonic one. And Jim freely admitted to himself now that he would take what he could get as long as Blair stayed with him. 

Suddenly, sentinel hearing picked up the sounds of the Volvo’s badly-tuned engine approaching, and he sighed in relief. Blair was home at last, and now all he had to do was sit his friend down for a serious talk. 

Right.  


\---------------------  


Blair jogged up the stairs to #307, his expression anxious as he scolded himself under his breath, temporarily forgetting that Jim would be able to hear every word. _‘Geez, Sandburg! What were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all? So you were distracted, so what? So distracted that you forgot to call Jim to let him know you’d be late? He’s going to be mad, and I can’t blame him! It’s my turn to cook, after all, and I haven’t even had time to pick up some takeout. You’re such a loser, Sandburg!’_

Reaching the loft door, he fumbled with his keys only to jump backwards in surprise as Jim threw it open. “Shit, Jim! Don’t do that, man! I’m not Simon, and now I know why he hates it when you do that before he can knock.” 

As Jim stepped back to let him enter, he didn’t immediately notice his sentinel’s amused expression as he babbled his apology while shrugging off his coat, hanging it up then toeing off his sneakers. “I’m so sorry, Jim. I should have been back ages ago, I know. But my diss committee wanted to see me, and I daren’t refuse, man. I need them on my side all the way, man. And it went on far longer than I expected, and I forgot all about calling you, and I know it’s my turn to cook, man….” 

However, his words trailed off in confusion as he turned back around and noted his friend’s wry grin, as well as the table neatly laid for two. And there was the distinctive aroma of spaghetti sauce tantalising his nostrils too. “Oh, man, I’m sorry! Are you expecting someone? Look, I’ll make myself scarce, OK? Or stay in my room. Whatever you prefer, Jim.” 

Jim shook his head in affectionate denial. “What I’d prefer, Chief, is for you to shut up for a moment and come eat. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving, so let’s eat first and talk later, OK? And I accept your apology, by the way. I was just worried about you is all. But now you’re here, let’s relax and enjoy the food, want to?” 

And Blair’s smile lit up the room as he nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah, Jim! I’m down with that!”  


\--------------------  


Some while later, with the meal over and the clean-up done, the two men sat side by side on the sofa, nursing a last beer. Blair felt relaxed and pleasantly replete, although he knew that there had to be a reason for this treat, and he truly hoped that it was a good one. Their conversation had stayed light over dinner, although there had been one strained moment. When questioned about how his day had gone, Jim had ruefully bemoaned the pile of paperwork he had had to tackle, and of course, he should have known that Blair would take it to heart and feel guilty about it. 

“Oh, man, I’m so sorry, Jim! I know how much you hate that side of your job, and I should have been there for you. I just couldn’t get away….” 

Jim had held his hand up then in a request for silence. “It’s no problem, Chief. I know you can’t do anything about it at the moment, and although I freely admit that yes, I _do_ hate doing paperwork, I’m a big boy now, and can do it if I have to. It’s just so much better when you do it! 

“But more importantly, Chief, how’s your friend doing? You said she was having physio?” 

And that had immediately defused the situation as Blair eagerly told him what he knew. “Christa’s doing much better, Jim, thanks for asking! I mean, she won’t be coming back to the U until after the Christmas break, but apparently she’s progressing far better than expected. She’ll still have to have a wheelchair as a backup for a while, but she told me just this morning that her physician and physiotherapist think that she’ll be as good as new in time. And she says that she’s happy to start doing a lot more of her own syllabus planning and lecture notes from home, so all I’ll have to do is be there to deliver them. Which means, all being well, that I’ll be able to spend a bit more time with you, even though it won’t be as much as I’d like,” he ended a little sadly. 

But Jim was having none of that. “I know, Chief, and I appreciate the time you can spend with me. So eat up, and let’s have an evening just kicking back. And talking…” he had added with a slightly nervous twinkle in his eyes. 

So here they were, both growing a little anxious now that the time had come for the potentially momentous ‘talk’, and Jim knew that it was up to him to get the ball rolling. He decided that he’d begin with something simple – like telling his friend that he’d be home for the holidays after all – barring a national emergency or some such, that was. And then hopefully go on from there. 

“So, Chief, I know you mentioned having Christmas here in the loft. So I decided that this year I might take you up on it. Simon told me today that if I wanted to exercise my seniority, it was past time I could claim the time off, so I have. That work for you?” 

Blair’s response was everything he could have wished for. “Oh, man! That would be so good!” he crowed, bouncing in his seat. “I’d so like to decorate a bit, if that’s OK with you, Jim? Get a small tree, perhaps? Or would that be too much?” 

Jim grinned at the young man’s genuine enthusiasm, and agreed happily, even though a tiny inner voice chided him for giving in so easily. “Fair enough, kiddo, as long as I can leave it up to you. Not too much, though, mind! Some of those seasonal scented products make me sneeze!” 

“I’ll be careful, man, I promise! Nothing that isn’t natural and sentinel-friendly, OK? And can we do the whole Christmas dinner thing too? Just the two of us?” 

However, his face fell as he added, “Ah, sorry, Jim, I was getting a bit carried away there. I mean, you’ll probably want to spend time with your family, won’t you? Not just be stuck here with me.” 

Jim couldn’t help himself then, and pulled his friend against him in a one-armed hug. “And why wouldn’t I want to be stuck here with you, Chief? I haven’t seen anything of my family over the holidays for years now, and I can’t see why I should want to start again now. We have an open invitation to drop in on Simon, I know, because he has Daryl staying with him this year, but we don’t have to if we don’t want to, and I’m sure he’ll understand either way. 

“So, yes, dinner for two sounds just fine, especially as we won’t be seeing that much of each other for the next couple of weeks until the end of term. And _don’t_ start feeling guilty about that again, OK?” 

Blair beamed up at him then, and made no effort to pull away, feeling quite comfortable where he was, thank you very much. As did Jim also, relishing the feel of Blair’s sturdy body which fitted so well against him. 

Although he had fully intended to go further with ‘the talk’, Jim felt instinctively that this was a good place to leave it for the moment. Plans had been made, and Blair had made it very clear that he was more than happy with them, so it was a good indicator of his feelings for his sentinel and friend as far as Jim was concerned. He just wished he’d made the effort so much earlier to make his guide feel loved and wanted, as it was obvious now how a few words of appreciation and encouragement could make Blair light up with real joy. From now on he’d just have to make sure he kept up the good work, and allow their relationship to develop along the lines they both apparently desired.  


\-------------------------  


If Jim did but realise it, his vague plan and tentative approaches had actually worked incredibly well in his favour. It was a simple fact that Blair was so infatuated with his friend both as man and sentinel that he had needed little encouragement to go ahead with his own plans, even though he still wasn’t entirely confident that he was doing the right thing for both of them. But he was more than game to try, even though the small voice of self-preservation in his head warned him against opening himself up for potential heartbreak. For one who had always claimed to fight shy of commitment in relationships before now, he was certainly making up for his past reticence on the subject. And a lot of that change of heart was due to the continuing support and encouragement of friends like Becca and Christa, who both wanted to see him settled and happy with the partner of his choice. 

So it was that he followed up on what had initially been what amounted to a pipedream, his only thought now to please his roommate and ensure a lasting friendship, even if it never progressed beyond that point. 

But surely there was no harm in giving his imagination free rein every so often, was there?  


\---------------------------  


The last weeks of the term fairly flew past for both men now, because although Blair seemed to have acquired more work on his own behalf to deal with, Jim was more accepting and understanding because they both appeared to have reached a turning point in their relationship. That was, Jim was no longer so antsy about his young guide’s necessary absences, being reassured every evening that Blair was indeed still dedicated to their partnership. Even when he had to work late, Blair made an extra effort to be there for Jim, showing an interest in his cases, and offering help and suggestions wherever needed. Of course, they both knew that working together in the field was the real answer, but in the meantime, at least Jim knew that Blair’s interest in him was as strong as ever. 

And because he also tried to reciprocate somewhat now, whereas before he had shown little interest in Blair’s work at the U, he found that it was actually far more interesting than he would ever have imagined, and he could have kicked himself for his past indifference. 

He was especially gratified to note that far from being uncomfortable with the increasing number of affectionate pats and hugs Jim was now bestowing on his friend, Blair positively basked in the growing intimacy, such that Jim’s own hopes for a more physical relationship in due course seemed to be a distinct possibility. 

Finally the end of term arrived, and Blair could heave a well-deserved sigh of relief. He had fulfilled his debt to Christa, and also completed the special project he had set himself to his own satisfaction. So now he could spend quality time with Jim, and how good was that? 

Since he finished the term a few days before Jim’s holiday time off, he took it upon himself to buy the fixings for their Christmas dinner, and also to decorate the loft. He found a box of tree trimmings in the basement storage area, and acquired a small living fir tree in a pot from a friend who owned a garden centre. As someone dedicated to working for the good of the environment, his intention was to keep the little tree out on the balcony when it wasn’t needed, and bring it in every Christmas from now on for as long as possible. And he just had to chuckle to himself at the thought that it might eventually grow too big to bring into the loft and completely take over the balcony space! 

Meanwhile, however, he was more than pleased with Jim’s reaction to his efforts to brighten up the loft, especially since he had kept his word and made sure that everything was indeed as sentinel-friendly as he could make it. 

He was also able at last to make an appearance in the bullpen, and was deeply moved by the reception he got from his friends there. It appeared that they had honestly missed him for himself, and not just for his benign influence on Jim, and that had boosted his never very high self-confidence no end. Even Simon had unbent enough to mutter that ‘it was about time his observer showed up’, and that he hoped that they would be seeing a lot more of him again in the future. 

And if he did but know it, that was just what Blair himself intended, if everything panned out as he hoped.  


\------------------------  


**Christmas Eve, the loft:**  


Blair sang along softly to the Christmas music playing on the radio as he moved around the kitchen, doing as much preparation for the Christmas Day dinner as possible to save time the following day. He was expecting Jim to arrive home at around six o’clock, and all being well, he wouldn’t have to return to work again until December 27th when Blair fully intended to go in with him. It meant that they could have two whole days to themselves, and Blair couldn’t wait. 

Having said that, he was still a little anxious about the gift he intended to present to Jim, truly hoping that it would not only be something his friend would find useful, but that would also provide the basis for their partnership from now on. And he prayed that he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself, having completely misinterpreted the signals Jim appeared to have been giving out for these past few weeks. 

Hearing the rattle of the key in the lock, he turned with a smile to greet Jim as the big man entered the loft, his own face wreathed in smiles to witness his busy guide. 

“Something’s smelling really good, Chief,” Jim said, sniffing delicately at the delicious aromas emanating from the kitchen. “I can tell already that we’re going to have some gourmet cuisine tomorrow, but what have you planned for tonight?” 

Blair chuckled happily, pleased to see Jim in such a good mood. “I thought tonight we could have something a bit more straightforward, seeing as we’ll be having the whole feast thing tomorrow, so I’ve made a lasagne, OK? The salads are done, and I only have to put the garlic bread in the broiler, so if you want to have a shower and get into something more comfortable, you have plenty of time.” 

His mouth watering already in anticipation, Jim grinned cheerfully as he reached out to give his guide’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “Sounds perfect, Chief! Won’t be a jiff!” and he headed upstairs to grab some clean clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Blair knew that his partner wouldn’t take longer than his customary five minute shower, so he put the garlic bread on to toast and set the salads on the table. And he also poured two gasses of the red wine he’d bought to go with the meal as a treat, since he wanted to spoil Jim for being so understanding during these stressful few weeks. 

Sure enough, Jim emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, looking damp but refreshed, and wearing his favourite comfort clothes. Sitting down at the table, he raised his glass in a toast to the chef. 

“Cheers, Chief, and compliments to the chef! Let’s eat!”  


\------------------------  


Much later that evening, the two sat together, relaxed and comfortable as they watched old favourites in seasonal movies, such as ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’. Jim was quietly pleased with the way that Blair leaned quite naturally into him, enjoying the warmth of the smaller body tucked beneath his arm. It was true that they had grown progressively more tactile and easy with each other, and he was certain that it wouldn’t be long now until they took the final step into being together in all ways. And it had to be said that it couldn’t come soon enough for him. However, he was happy to let Blair set the pace, knowing that the younger man had had far less experience with male / male sex than Jim himself, even though he had made it very clear that it was what he wanted also. As he had revealed a little shyly only the other day, he fully embraced his mom Naomi’s opinion that it was the person not the package which was important, and judging by his reactions to Jim’s physical presence it left the sentinel in no doubt that his ‘package’ appeared to be very attractive indeed to his young guide. 

It was approaching midnight when Blair shifted a little in Jim’s arms so that he could look up into his sentinel’s inquisitive face. “Ah, Jim…um…I was just wondering?” he began a little tentatively. 

“Wondering what, Chief?” Jim responded with a grin. “Don’t be shy, kiddo. I won’t bite, I promise! Well, not too hard!” 

Blair chuckled at that, and relaxed again. “Sorry, man. It’s just that I was wondering if you wanted to open your present now instead of waiting until morning? Seeing as it’s nearly Christmas Day anyway.” 

Jim grinned at that. “That’s true, Chief, so sure. Let’s do it, shall we? Shall I go first?” 

Blair nodded excitedly, looking endearingly childlike. “OK, Jim! After you!” 

Jim snickered as he shifted to reach for a large, gaily-wrapped package beneath the tree. “Here you go, Chief. Merry Christmas!” 

He smiled indulgently as Blair tore at the wrapping paper, his eagerness a delight to behold. And when the last of the paper fell away, Blair’s mouth rounded in an ‘Oh’ of pleasure and amazement at what was revealed. It was a warm and weather-proof top coat and a set of matching fleece scarf, hat and mittens. And Blair was quite sure that he’d never had such an expensive and well-made garment in his life before. 

“Oh, man, thank you so much!” he cried, throwing his arms around the bigger man in a spontaneous hug of pure affection and gratitude. “It’s wonderful, Jim! Really wonderful!” 

Jim smirked a little self-consciously as he returned the young man’s embrace. “You’re welcome, Chief! I hated to see you trying to keep warm in those old thrift shop coats, so I thought it was about time I did something about it. Can’t have my guide freezing his butt off on winter stakeouts, can I?” 

Blair beamed at him, bestowing Jim with a full wattage Sandburg smile before pulling away again, this time to reach for his own gift to Jim. However, his nervousness returned as he handed it over, unconsciously nibbling at his lower lip as he dropped it into Jim’s hands. 

Jim looked at it in puzzlement for a moment before opening it. It felt like a book or books, and he couldn’t help but wonder what on earth they could be, because they certainly weren’t the usual size for hardback novels. However, seeing how jittery Blair was growing, he grinned and began to open it, not wanting to keep his anxious friend waiting any longer. 

And when the paper fell away, he sat back with a gasp of shock at what he saw. There were two volumes, beautifully bound and with gold lettering, both of which were obviously academic works. The top one was titled, _‘The Sentinel’ by B Sandburg,_ and Jim frowned as he looked up to meet Blair’s almost frightened gaze. “What’s this, Chief? You never said that you’d finished the diss. I thought you were going to let me read it first?” 

There was no mistaking the note of accusation and hurt in his tone, and Blair nearly tripped over his own words trying to explain. “I know, Jim, and I meant it, honest! Please listen, man, so I can explain. This is for you, Jim. It’s the only hard copy, and it’s for your use alone unless or until you decide it can be shared with others who might benefit from it? 

“Um, the second one is my actual diss, Jim. The one I want to submit. Take a look?” 

Jim set the top volume down carefully beside him, and gazed in astonishment at the second one. Its title was _‘The Practical Application of Forensic Anthropology Techniques in Criminal Investigations’ by B Sandburg_. 

Looking up again to meet his partner’s still worried gaze, he murmured, “I don’t know what to say, Chief? I mean, this has really taken my breath away. I know you said that you had enough data for several papers, but I had no idea that you actually intended to write two! Why did you change your mind about the ‘Sentinel’ paper? Not that I mind, you understand! I just thought that it was your dream.” 

Blair smiled then, relieved that Jim seemed to have relaxed again. “It still is, Jim. Because I’ll still be living that dream by working with you. See, when my diss committee kept pushing me to submit something, I had to keep putting them off, and I knew I couldn’t keep doing it indefinitely. But I didn’t want to give Simon a reason for pulling my pass, because I truly didn’t want to stop riding with you. Like I said once before, it was like a rollercoaster ride in comparison to the academic merry-go-round, and I didn’t want to get off. 

“And I still don’t. Hence the choice of subject matter for the second, real diss. And I have even more reason now, as long as you agree with me. I still love to study and learn, and I believed my teaching was important too. But I feel that I actually make a difference when I work with you, Jim, and I was hoping that, as long as it’s OK with you – and providing this earns me my doctorate after all - perhaps I could ride with you officially in some capacity? I mean, I don’t really want to carry, man, so I don’t think being a cop will cut it for me. But a lot of PDs around the country employ anthropologists in consultancy roles now, so perhaps Cascade’s might consider it too? 

“Or am I being way too unrealistic and getting ahead of myself?” he tailed off uncertainly, his enthusiasm dampened by the somewhat perplexed expression on Jim’s face. 

Jim shook himself then, realising that his young friend was growing anxious again, and that was the last thing he wanted for Blair. 

“I’m sorry, Chief. Blair. I just don’t know what to say! I mean, if this is really and truly what you want, I couldn’t be happier! It’s like a dream come true for me; because I freely admit that I was worried about being the subject of your paper. And I was also scared that once you got those three letters after your name, you’d need to leave me to go on extended expeditions and such. And I have to say that I was dreading that. 

“I want you to stay with me for as long as you like, babe. Preferably forever. Does that work for you?” 

Blair’s smile lit up the room then. “Oh, yes, Jim! I want! I…I love you, man. And I want to be your guide for always. _In_ all ways, if you’ll have me?” 

Jim stood then and took Blair into his arms. “Oh, you bet in all ways, babe! And thank you so much for the books, Chief. You can be sure I’ll read them both, and thoroughly appreciate them too. 

“But I have another extra-special present here in my arms right now, and I’d like to unwrap it! So how about we go upstairs to our bed and celebrate this perfect Christmas together?” 

“‘Our bed’! I like the sound of that, man. So yes, let the unwrapping commence! Merry Christmas, Jim!” and he raised his face eagerly for their first kiss, which was tender but thorough and full of promise for the future. 

As they eventually broke apart with a soft, wet sound, Jim smiled lovingly down into Blair’s somewhat dazed and rapturous expression. “Merry Christmas yourself, my guide!” and taking his soon-to-be lover’s hand, he led him up the stairs to make all their dreams come true. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes from your Secret Santa and your Mod!


End file.
